


Cover Art for- Quiet Like a Fire

by JackyJango



Series: Cover Art [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles Has Feelings Too (A lot of them), Charles-centric, Cover Art, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, Growing Up Together, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Jealous Erik, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Charles has been in love with his best friend for years without realizing it. When he finally figures it out, Erik is married to a wonderful woman and has an adorable daughter, who thinks the world of Charles. Erik has the perfect life that Charles helped him build, so there is only one thing for it - get over his feelings. So what if his methods are unhealthy or if Erik has an opinion on the matter? Charles is determined to do the right thing.





	Cover Art for- Quiet Like a Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quiet Like a Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562581) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> For I simply LOVED this fic and I couldn't help making this cover!! 
> 
> I hope you don't mind me taking liberties with Magda and Anya's looks.
> 
> Hope you like it, kainspo! :D  
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing? I'll go with viewing...  
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
